disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ms. Erlenmeyer
Queen Mindbender (formerly Ms. Erlenmeyer) is a villain in Atomic Puppet. Appearance At first, she appeared as a elderly woman, who is fair-skinned, but appeared more wrinkled, has gray hair, wears a black glasses, which is held by a hairband, and wears a puce colored long sleeve shirt with a dark puce skirt. However, in her return in "Erlenmeyer's Revenge", she came out more mutated from her original human form, but retain some features such as the face, while the major changets added upon her, were her skin is green, and her new attire consists a black and dark purple sorceress gown, a brown metallic headstone, which has a goat like horns with a skull that has 3 glowing gems, which can lit up when she mind control on any person and also wears a skill like earring, and has a pink brain which it can grow in size mostly by the power coming from mind control. History & Personality As The Bully and AP states that she's a mean teacher who seems to make kids scared of her, and assuminly seems come at against Joey for most of the actions and thinking that Joey did, which she's was unaware that most of it were caused by AP himself, which it ends up with Joey going to detention for a numerous times, which Joey started to realize about Erlenmeyer, and planned to a revenge on her, after Pauline figure out that AP was responsible and AP tries to tell Joey that he was the one that did all of it to Erlenmeyer, just wanted to go out on patrol, after Joey realized about it and became furious at AP, but just as Ms. Erlenmeyer leaving out of her car, Joey tries to stop her, but unfortunately, she fell through, which it start her off by the twilling machine and got caught with the beehive and then fell through the fishes and then almost got mauled by grizzly bears, which Joey and AP fell through that, just as Ms. Erlenmeyer realize that she never felt so alive and liberated, as she heads her way on top of fountain, a large vortex, forming from the sky, just to finally realize that AP was right about she was actually a evil villain and her last words stated that all of humanity will feel her wrath, as she finally elevates inside the vortex. Apparently since during her absence, Mr. McKinnon temporary replace her, until in Erlenmeyer's Revenge, she return, until AP rudely disrupted by talking, cause Joey to get caught by Ms. Erlenmeyer, as she dragged him all the way to the school's maintainance facillity, explaining to Joey and recognized about AP, being the reason for all the cause of troubles that Joey was framed by, she also added that since her last time she left, she's been visiting from place to place and finally ended up marrying an unknown being, known as King Mindbender, and describe her self as "Queen Mindbender", and started to hypnotize Joey and then the rest of the school, all except Pauline and AP, who were unaffected by this, and devised a plan to disrupt the mind control forces which is obtained by the headstone that Erlenmeyer is wearing, but as she figured that they were not hypnotized, and prompted to come after them until the headstone was finally destroyed, the entire people were free from her spell, which heavily angered her husband, just as she frantically tried to explain to him, but ignored and ended up, floating her into the portal. Power and Abilities As in Erlenmeyer's Revenge, she gained mystical powers that allowed her to use mind control which she puts both sides of her two fingers and speak the words in order for the victim to follow her commands, as the victim is affected by it, it will cause their pupils to enlarge and turn pink and suddenly turns black, it will also make them float much like her, under her spell, she also can speak an unknown language to translate from what the King really speaks Episodes *Atomic Detention *Erlenmeyer's Revenge *L'il AP Relationships Joey Felt Between her and Joey somewhat had a very strained relationship, since in Atomic Detention, during the test, most of the time, Joey is concertrated more into the works and AP being responsible for caused most of the accidents that happened upon Erlenmeyer, making her mostly seeing Joey as suspiscous and assumingly believe that he caused all of those pranks, such as gluing her to the chair, and ending up sending Joey to detention for the stuff that he was framed for, later in the same episode, he realized about what AP said about Erlenmeyer, and started to devise a plan to get her back, until Joey later realized that she's wasn't exacity evil, and tried to rescue her from the traps A.P. Little is known about their interactions. She was unaware that he's was the responsible to the damages that he caused. Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Queens Category:Teachers Category:Antagonists Category:Grumpy villains Category:Old villains Category:Atomic Puppet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series